Una nueva Vida
by n1god
Summary: Una vida en otro mundo, el cual es un mundo Furry, Reiniciar una vida no es facil, y mucho menos cuando no conoces absolutamente nada del mundo en el que ahora vives.


Notal del autor: Por favor recuerden que esto es ficticio y solo se hace para entretener al lector, si notan que hay algo que les recuerde a algo… por favor relájense tómenlo con calma ya que nuestro protagonista es perteneciente a nuestro mundo. Y amante también de sus gustos.

Hace tiempo que había llegado a este mundo de Furrys, desconozco los motivos, la causa o la razón de la cual yo estoy aquí pero de lo que puedo dar fe es que a pesar de las cosas pude sobre llevar mi vida en este mundo el cual ahora es mi nuevo hogar. Nada es diferente es casi como el mundo que yo conozco. Lo único que es diferente es ver a animales semi humanos, y no solo eso criaturas mitológicas eh incluso de algunas series de caricatura que yo miraba de niño, todos eran semi humanos.

No tuve problemas en acostumbrarme pues ahora mismo…

¿?: Cariño, ¿estás listo?=Pregunto una voz femenina proveniente de la sala= se hace tarde.

Es curioso que ahora sea yo el afortunado, pues los primeros días que eh estado en este mundo incluso los primeros dos años, las veía difícil…

Recuerdo como fue que todos me miraban como un bicho raro, un simple espécimen de laboratorio, aun que no lo fuera, un simple ejemplar nunca antes visto, si… Soy un humano… el único en este basto mundo. Quizás sea por esto y el que no hay registros de mi por el cual al principio nadie confiaba en mi pero ¿como me las arregle? Es una historia que te gustara.

XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZYXZXYZXYXZYXZYZXYYXZYXZYXZYXZYXZYXZYXZYXZYXZYZXYXZYXZYXZYXZYXZYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXY

Cuando recién había llegado sabia que tenia que hacerme a la idea de tener un trabajo decente y un lugar donde dormir, pero donde si en muchos lugares me rechazaban, afortunadamente mis estudios y mi pasión hacia los videojuegos fueron por asi decirlo mi salivatoria, yo había terminado la carare de informática, sin mencionar que amaba los juegos, fue por eso que decidí tomar esa carrera.

Había llegado a una ciudad, trate de encontrar trabajo pero como si no tenia papeles escolares o algo que afirmara que soy realmente alguien de estudios?... No fue difícil puesto que, en esa misma tarde me había dedicado a convencer a gran parte de un grupo de informática de una universidad, que yo también era alguien de estudios, que yo al igual que ellos podía hacer algo incluso mucho mas. Al principio me vieron con malos ojos, pensaban que yo era alguien que no tenia estudios y esto lo sabia por cuestiones de cursos atrasados pero la realidad era esta yo se de lo que hablo.

En ese dia me dedique de lleno a mostrarle que realmente era capas, ¿que hice? Programar, programar cientos de vínculos, interfaces, comandos, todo para un juego el cual trataría para un arcadia para la ciudad… un profesor satisfecho con mi trabajo me ofreció trabajo en una compañía de videojuegos, yo le había dicho que ya tenia experiencia pues anteriormente en mi universidad un grupo de amigos y yo habíamos hecho un juego.

El profesor el cual era un Rinoceronte bastante fuerte, con traje de profesor y cargando con el "Una mariconera" o mochila de lado, como la conocemos en provincia.

Rinoceronte: Bueno, un amigo trabaja ahí, hablare de ti hoy mismo y preséntate mañana por la mañana en esta dirección=Dijo entregándole una tarjeta=

Dirían, que coincidencia que encuentras trabajo el mismo dia que llegas, No… para entonces ya había tenido cuatro días ahí… Presentarme con los jefes de la compañía creadora de videojuegos, no fue muy buena que digamos ya que al igual que muchos creían que no era capas… me asignaron al grupo de ambientación y control, nos encargaríamos de hacer el entorno y crear el método de movimientos del personaje "Control" me toco trabajar con un tigre, una… Literalmente Una Rata y un murciélago, pasamos cuatro meses creando la ambientación que seria para un juego de guerra medieval, ya que tal parecía que esa era la moda hoy dia, sin mencionar los dragones. Mi "Equipo" por asi llamarlo porque solo me decían que ocupaban y yo les entregaba mi trabajo puntual tal y como lo pedían, cuando los ejecutivos cieron el trabajo. Estuvieron completamente satisfechos por lo cual solo nos dieron nuestra paga y nos asignaron al siguiente grupo el cual ahora era "Elaborado" en este grupo nos encargaríamos de darle animación a los personajes…

Pasaron meses… para este punto ya había tenido algo de dinero y pude hospedarme en un departamento, pequeño ya que solo era yo…

El pasar de estos meses dejo ver un poco mejor a mis compañeros, ya conversaban mejor conmigo, aveces me invitaban a sus casas para que comiéramos o solo pasar el tiempo, yo lo aprovechaba ya que realmente en este lugar ocuparía alguien que conociese este mundo.

Tigre: =El siempre venia vestido de blanco, es algo delgado y con una paciencia increíble= Bueno, creo que será todo por hoy… les parece si vamos por unas cervezas al merendero?

Rata: Por mi esta bien.=El vestía de traje café, al igual que su pelaje=

Mursielago: que dices Fausto.=Miro al humano=

SIp mi nombre, por petición de mi madre para su padre, que se llamaba Fausto también, a veces pensaba en ser doctor para que quedara mejor el nombre, pero nunca me llamo la atención la medicina.

Yo: Ando algo corto de dinero… me temo que no podre por unos meses mas.

Tigre: Venga, te invito unas cuantas…=Dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello del humano amistosamente= que dices. Unas cuantas y luego el=Señalo la rata= y luego el te invitan. Ya luego vemos como nos arreglamos.

Yo: Bueno… Un buen trago en fin de semana no daña a nadie.

Xyxzyxzyxzxyzxyzxyzyxzyxzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzyxzyxxyzyxzxyzxyzyxzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzyxzxyzxyzxyzxyzyxzyxzxyzyxzxyz

A partir de esa noche comenzarían mis problemas amorosos de los últimos años, tendríamos descanso este fin de semana, asi que no debía de haber problema con tener unas cantas cervezas encima nuestro… El lugar era en si algo elegante para ser un bar, iban muchas eh… ¿personas? O ¿Animales? No se el termino para los Furrys, pero la cuestión era que llegaban seguido a este lugar, incluso yo solo a tomar un trago antes de irme a casa, no es que sea alcolico, a diferencia de muchos yo tomo lo adecuado.

Al llegar prácticamente hicimos lo habitual, pedir una mesa sentarnos y encargar varios Six de bebidas, siempre nos las traían en hieleras completamente cubiertas de hielo con las cervezas dentro… pero justo ese dia paso la primera de chica.

Ella era una… Buen literalmente hablando, una Perra, mas precisamente una pastora Alemana, era alta y delgada, una figura bastante delineada, pero algo que me llamo la atención era su forma de vestir ya que esa forma solo la había visto en un videojuego de armas que solía jugar, era un uniforme militar, negro con azul, ella en su cabeza llevaba una boina de color azul marino, con una medalla de oro en el centro de su boina, llevaba una falda algo corta y llevaba tacones, ojos color cafés y por lo visto si llamaba un poco la atención, inclusive un Tiburón blanco(Macho) intento conversar con ella ¿pero que paso?... No se si fue el, quien dijo algo fuera de lugar o simplemente la Chica Pastor Aleman (Por no decir perra y lo tomen en doble sentido) le había dado una fuerte bofetada que prácticamente resonó por todo el bar.

Paso el tiempo y no hubo ningún valiente que se animara si quiera a acercársele. Yo con dos cervezas en mi cuerpo y media de la que me había tomado de golpe para tratar de "Tomar valor" me dirigi hacia ella.

Quizás lo hice porque me recordaba a una cachorrita pastorcita Alemán que tenia de niño, quizás porque me había resignado a no encontrar humanos y la falta de… lo admito sexo tenían mucho que ver. Pero dejando eso de lado la verdad era que me parecía bastante atractiva, es eso o los tragos fueron los que hacían ese efecto.

Horas después…

¿Como pude me las había arreglado? Alguna vez han escuchado este chiste?... Yo me encontraba en una taquerica comiendo unos tacos al pastor, junto a mi perrita pastora Alemán, cuando un amigo llego y me pregunto. "QUE HACES?" A lo que yo le respondí… "Le estoy dando tacos, al pasto" Funciono bastante bien el chiste, ya que al menos le había podido sacar una carcajada a esta chica, se mostraba bastante amable muy diferente a la mala idea que me dio cuando mire que el Tiburón se le acerco.

¿?: =Sonrió amigable= Soy Kiara.=Dijo mientras estiraba su mano=

Yo: Soy Fausto, un gusto.

TIEMPO DESPUES…

Con el tiempo y después de muchas sitas entre Kiara y yo, eventualmente termino preguntándome en que trabajaba, por mi parte le dije que trabajaba en una compañía de videojuegos, al principio rio levemente ya que tal parecía que a ella le agradaban bastante los juegos de video, además que me dijo que tenia un total de dos hermanas gemelas y un hermano en si cuatrillizos, pero no me sorprende ya que me han tocado ver camadas de siete perros.

Pese a que nuestra relación había iniciado formalmente, comenzábamos a tener un poco se sugerencias como por ejemplo que ella viniera o yo fuera a su casa, lo mas viable seria lo segundo pero me sentía un poco apenado y mi orgullo de hombre no me permitía a mi mismo dormir en casa ajena donde la regente es una mujer o este caso se conocen como hembras. Sin embargo si quería tener un poco mas de… Dinero lo mas opcional seria vivir con Kiara. Ella me acepto con mucho gusto además nunca hubo problemas que durmiera con ella después de todo, éramos novios.

Mi trabajo seguía normal, habíamos acabado el juego que se nos encargo y solo quedaba esperar a que nos dieran otra idea para el siguiente y comenzarla a hacer, mi paga hasta ahora a incrementado ya que los encargados veían el desempeño que daba, solo escuchaba de ellos que si seguía asi quizás me darían un grupo el cual yo dirigiría para hacer otros videojuegos.

Aprovechaba estos días libres para estar con Kiara, algo que siempre me da gracia es lo mucho los Furrys se parecen a los animales, pues Kiara, cada vez que me veía agitaba su cola en muestra de Felicidad, y yo siempre me percataba de esto… además ya sea que estemos juntos y rascara su pecho y cuello siempre se volvía muy cariñosa y comenzaba aullar levemente. Incluso jadeaba por lo que sentía cuando hacia esto.

Kiara: Como te fue?=Erguió sus orejas para escuchar desde la sala=

Yo: Bien, de momento=La abrazo por la espalda= no te importara que…

Kiara: Humm… No… Pero…=Sonrió maliciosa= Si lo quieres, te tocan los platos=Dijo entregándole un sartén sucio=

Yo: ¿Eh?=Miro extrañado el sarten=

Kiara: se hace tarde.

Realmente tenia métodos para hacerme trabajar, y después de todo cuando uno solo quiere estar con alguien hace lo que sea… Kiara era muchas cosas y celosas era una de ellas, quizás se debe a que es una "canina" y como se les conoce, los perros son los mejores amigos además de muy leales, quizás es por esto que siempre que me veía con compañeras del trabajo la escuchaba gruñir, incluso mostraba sus colmillos con suma molestia. Como si realmente yo sea de su "Territorio".

"Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas"  
Eventualmente este problema de Kiara se ser muy celosa nos afectaba de sobre manera que lamentablemente ella por mucho que no quisiera parecer siempre se encelaba. Podía comprender un poco después de todo es normal tener celos pero no a extremos como ella los tenia pues un dia… que de hecho era mi cumpleaños una compañera llamada Samanta, quien era para variar en el sentido literario una Zorra, era de pelaje anaranjado oscuro, vestía siempre elegantemente, con una falda algo corta hasta las rodillas, una blusa rosa y un traje para dama negro, además de llevar tacones. Era secretaria de la compañía y ella y yo siempre almorzábamos juntos en la hora libre.

Pero el dia de mi cumpleaños cuando Samanta tubo la idea de festejármelo en el trabajo junto a mis compañeros, Kiara había llegado de sorpresa con un regalo en sus brazos para mi, pero… No se si la que se sobre paso en felicitarme fue Samanta o fue Kiara por ver con mucho celos esto…

El problema yacio cuando Samanta me había dado un abrazo y un beso en felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños y como Kiara había llegado… las cosas no salieron del todo bien. Quizás desde el punto de vista de Kiara vio que me beso en la boca pero solo fue el la mejilla… bajo precio para tan altas consecuencias.

Separar a una perra de casería y una zorra que prácticamente en el reino animal son enemigos naturales era difícil, trenzadas por las mordidas mas que nada. Fue un escándalo y prácticamente mi cumpleaños paso a ser de tercer plano… desde entonces decidí no festejarlos o solo festejarlos pero solo con mis pocos amigos.

Samanta fue llevada al hospital con heridas lamentablemente profundas y algo graves, ya que Kiara al ser del ejercito tenia mucha mas experiencia al pelear cosa que ahora comenzaba a preocuparme si yo la hacia enojar pero esta vez el enojado era yo.

Kiara: Fausto… enserio lo siento=Dijo triste con sus orejas agachadas mientras su cola solo se mantenía por el suelo= N-No quiero que te vayas… esto no volverá a repetirse enserio.=Dijo tratando de deber al humano de que saliera por la puerta=

Yo: La verdad lo dudo Kiara.=Dijo tomando sus maletas= Samanta esta en el hospital, solo nos tiene a mi y a mis amigos porque sus familiares están en otro estado y tu no puedes si quiera mirar a una hembra acercárseme sin que tu le gruñas, la amenaces o simplemente la muerdas. =Guardo lo último en la maleta=

Kiara: Fusto…=Dijo entre lagrimas= Por favor…=Lo tomo del brazo=

Yo: estuviste dos veces a punto de que te metieran a la cárcel también por gruñirle y mostrarle los dientes a Cintia y a Lucia, y recordemos que eso para ustedes los caninos se considera amenaza.

Kiara: Es que no entiendes… lo último que quería era que alguien te apartara de mi.

Yo: Pues lo curioso es que fuiste tu quien lo hizo.=Abrio la puerta y se fue=

Me molestaba, ya que Samanta era una muy buena amiga mia… el problema y lo que hizo que termináramos la relación era su constante enojo por ver que alguna hembra se me acercaba como ya había mencionado. Quizás y fui algo duro pero yo se que no lo suficiente.

Tan solo había ido por una ultima vez a la casa de Kiara para recoger un par de cosas que se me quedaron, y claramente cuando llegue a su casa, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, sus orejas estaba agachadas todo el rato… pero apenas me miro su cola se agitaba con algo de felicidad pero casi por notarme también dejo de hacerlo.

Kiara: Que se te olvido…=Dijo indiferente mientras seguía cocinando=

Yo: Mi traje que recuerdo lo habías lavado=Subió por las escaleras=

Era entendible su enojo, pero créanme cuando les digo que hago un esfuerzo mucho mayor para no estallar en enojo. Nuestra relación había terminado el día que decidí irme, en si ya esto había terminado y se de antemano que ella no esta del todo contenta y entiendo porque… lo que no tolero es mas que nada las peleas y sobre todo por una razón tan estúpida que ella hizo además que no era la primera vez.

Kiara: Fausto…=Dijo tímida mientras escuchaba los pasos del humano bajar por las escaleras= G-Gustas acompañarme a comer?

Que mas opciones tenia… de no hacerlo solo seria ganarme mas odio de parte de ella, al menos así no estaría del todo molesta. Eventualmente mientras comíamos, me pedia una y otra vez que la perdonara por lo de Samanta, pero…

Yo: No es conmigo con quien debes de disculparte, fue a Samanta quien la dejaste en el hospital…

Kiara: Lo se pero…=La interrumpió=

Yo: Kiara… pierdes el tiempo conmigo. Te guste o no lo nuestro termino… no será lo mismo lo sabes y te consta, además… por mucho que tu quieras no pienso seguir con alguien que al momento que vea a la primera hembra cercas este a punto de comérsela viva, es por eso que evito a toda costa a los tiburones, y cocodrilos.=Se puso de pie= Gracias por la comida.

Kiara: Y…=Se limpio las lagrimas= ¿Seguirás enojado conmigo?

Yo:=Suspiro= Visítame cuando puedas…=Volteo con una sonrisa hacia la pastor Alemán= Tu filete de pescado es muy bueno.

Ante esto solo note que su cola se agitaba mostrando suma felicidad, por mi parte, me conozco y se que con el pasar del tiempo mi enojo hacia ella se iria.

Xzyzxyzxyzxyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyyxzyzxyxzyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyxzyxz

Nuevos trabajos surgían, al igual que mejores compañeros para trabajar, había pasado un año desde que termine con Kiara, ahora en lo que trabajábamos era en un juego de computadora, no Online si no para un juego solitario y en Lan, o sea conectado a la red, el juego consistiría en primera persona de armas yo conocía uno llamado Counter Strike y trate de ver si ese juego existía y tal parecía que no… y mi mente dijo. "ADARLE QUE ES MOLE DEL BUENO" decir que copear es malo lo es, pero cuando se enteran claro esta.

En el transcurso de este juego y ya con una casa para mi a las afueras de la ciudad, todo iba viento en popa, quizás mi casa aun le faltan los muebles y acomodar los baños y la cocina… y la sala… y… Bueno todo, pero debo decir con orgullo y un poco arrogante que.

Yo: ya tengo un techo.

Mis padres dijeron que les costo mucho hacer la casa en la cual viví y ahora entiendo porque, eventualmente mientras trabajaba, Samanta quien se encuentra mucho mejor hoy dia quizás con una pequeña cicatriz en la parte baja de su cuello pero fuera de eso no se le nota por su collar de pelo de zorro. Samanta lejos de lo que ustedes creen no saldría con ella pues ella me presento a una amiga suya. Que recién llegaba de un pueblo del cual también Samanta venia.

Samanta: Fausto, ella es Esmeralda… Esmeralda el es Fausto=Dijo feliz mientras los presentaba=

Esmeralda era una Equina de mi estatura, una yegua por asi decirlo, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, su crin era largo cubriendo parte de su rostro uno de sus ojos de hecho, sus ojos eran verdes en los cuales llevaba unos lentes rectangulares pequeños, de pelaje completamente cubierto de un café claro, mientras que el color de su crin era de un color café muy oscuro. Esmeralda al igual que Samanta vestía de un traje de oficina de dama, una falda negra corta y diferencia de todos ella no usaba zapatos o tacones ya que tenia cascos y le era imposible llevar calzado.

Esmeralda: =Sonrio amigable= Hola.

Yo: Un gusto.

Cierto o falso la verdad era que esta Equina me llamo la atención, en muchas formas, bueno eso y el ver el hermoso cuerpo que tenia… Samanta me dijo que ella era maestra de secundaria, quizás era por esto que ella llevaba consigo un poco de materiales escolares. Enseñaba en una escuela cercas del centro de la ciudad en la cual me encontraba.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y Esmeralda pasaba ocasionalmente por la compañía para visitar a Samanta, un dia le invite a salir y quien diría que tendríamos los mismos gustos musicales, además de ser una buena cantante Esmeralda, por mucho que le veía a esta yegua, no encontraba error y podía darme el gusto de poder tener una buena relación con ella.

Finalmente hicimos nuestra relación oficial… a Esmeralda no le importaba que me viera con otras hembras, algo que realmente me relajo y alivio bastante por los problemas que tuve anteriormente con Kiara.

Esmeralda: Fausto, e-es muy necesario que comas carne? No as pensado en ser vegano?

Quizás era solo el único problema que teníamos le incomodaba un poco el que yo comiese carne, siendo que ella siempre la he visto comer frutas y verduras.

Yo: Pero si también como verduras.

En mi plato había un filete de pollo, mientras que al lado había lechuga, jitomate, cebolla y limón.

Esmeralda: Es solo que… bueno… Vale son tus gustos y alimentación.

¡Gracias señor Yisus! Esto solo hizo que la quisiese mas, pese a nuestra corta relación éramos bastante íntimos, ya sea en casa de Esmeralda y en la mía siempre tratábamos de pasar un buen momento. Quizás es cierto y ella y yo se podría decir que éramos la pareja platónica de muchos ya que no teníamos problema alguno, pero eso no es cierto como toda pareja, tenemos problemas.

Esmeralda: ¿Te falta mucho querido?=Hablaba por un celular mientras caminaba directo a su casa=

Ese dia lamentablemente estábamos algo atareados pues los ejecutivos querían que el juego saliera a la venta lo mas rápido posible a cambio de un aumento de sueldo si lo hacíamos y yo por dinero… hasta trabajo mas, (Mal pensados)

Yo: Me temo que si… aun nos falta acomodar la música la cual para mala suerte lleva una hora de retraso y, esperamos que acaben de hacer la animación para darle vida. (Referente a darle rostro, ropa y en si crear al personaje) me temo que hoy no será.

Esmeralda: P-Pero has estado todo este mes ocupado, apenas y puedo verte cuando voy a la compañía…=Dijo algo deprimida=

Yo: Lo se lo siento, pero este proyecto exige mucho y la verdad lo valdra a largo plazo… Si acabo tratare de ir a tu casa ¿vale?

Esmeralda: Esta bien…=Dijo no muy convencida= Nos vemos…=Colgó el teléfono= Ah…=Suspiro=

Lo se… Pero se que ustedes harían lo mismo cuando en lo que trabajan es algo que a ustedes les gusta, mas tarde que temprano todos los días salía tarde del trabajo, al menos hasta terminar este ultimo proyecto, el cual ahora trataba de vampiros y furrys. Aveces llegaba a la casa de Esmeralda para al menos pasar a eh invitarle si quiera algo para que cenemos pero siempre la encuentro dormida en plena sala de estar sobre su sillón. No me queda mas que solo llevarla a su dormitorio y dejarla ahí… me sentía culpable ya que si bien es por el trabajo que no puedo verla. Se que entenderá esto.

Los días pasaron y por fin después de mucho, el proyecto y trabajo fue entregado y nuestro merecido asenso por mi parte fue anunciado… ahora solo nos quedaba esperar otra nueva idea para un juego y yo… ya había dejado una con los ejecutivos y espero la acepten.

Esmeralda: =Suspiro= Me empiezo ahhhh…=Gimio levemente= F-Fausto.=Volteo atrás suyo notando al humano el cual estaba abrazándola por la espalda=

Yo: ¿Pensaste que me olvidaría de ti?

Esmeralda: La verdad si…=Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura en la cual estaban las manos del humano=

Yo: Deja que yo prepare la comida ¿vale?

Esmeralda:=Sonrio= Porque no… dejamos la comida para mas tarde=Dijo de forma seductora= Que dices..=Se dio vuelta para estar frente al humano=

Yo: Me parece…=Le quito los lentes= Muy buena idea.=Sonrio= mi yegüita

Esmeralda: =Se sonrojo= Jhm jhm=Rio por lo bajo= Ya podemos tener tiempo para nosotros?

Yo: Todo el que quieras.

Esmeralda: =Miro de forma maliciosa= siendo ese el caso mejor no pierdo el tiempo.

Si bien es cierto que éramos muy íntimos, el pasar del tiempo dejo ver ciertos problemas que tendría cualquier pareja pues…

Como ya había mencionado…

"No todo es miel sobre Hojuelas"  
Mi ascenso hizo que tuviera un poco menos de tiempo pero ya en este puesto podría llegar a tener vacaciones, cosa que la verdad valia la pena, Esmeralda por su parte, fue asignada a una preparatoria en otra ciudad tratamos de hablar de esto tratar de que ella se mantuviese aquí pero su insistencia y gusto por su trabajo de enseñar y dar clases era mucha, era justo como yo, pues incluso me pidió que fuese con ella y dejara mi trabajo, pero no quería, al igual que ella ami me gustaba mi trabajo y mi orgullo nuevamente como hombre, impedía que me dejara mantener por una mujer en este caso hembra.

Esmeralda: Entonces… que hacemos… tu no quieres y yo tampoco… y la verdad dudo que una relación a distancia funcione.=Dijo un tanto triste=

Yo: Bien podría ir a visitarte a la ciudad mis días libres.

Esmeralda: Pero no seria lo mismo Fausto…=Se abrazo a si misma=

Yo: No pero solo seria momentáneo hasta que…

Esmeralda: No.=Negó con la cabeza= Tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto solo seria momentáneo. Hasta que a uno de los dos ya no le paresca… lo se.

Me dolía y también a ella, y no podría estar mas desacuerdo pues yo anteriormente había tratado en mi mundo de mantener una relación a distancia y me costo una fortuna no les miento.

Yo:=La abrazo= Vendrás de visita?

Esmeralda: Si la situación me lo permite=Le dio un beso en la mejilla= si, pero no te aseguro nada la ciudad esta bastante lejos cuatro horas de camino.

Xzyzxyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxyzxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyzxyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzy

Estaba decidió esta fue una de las muy pero nula relación que me habría encantado seguir, pero que le podía hacer cada uno tenia distintos caminos además me gusto ver que ella se lo tomara tan bien. Nuestra relación termino con los mejores meritos ninguno lastimado y quizás si ella volvía podríamos volver a intentarlos era algo que esperaba. En su ultimo dia conmigo… Literalmente me aparee tantas veces pude se que suena gracioso pero es la forma en que aquí se refieren al sexo.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya nuevamente un nuevo trabajo nos llamo.

Ejecutivo: Señor Fausto… su proyecto que tiene planeado=Miro la carpeta= es bastante bueno=Estiro su brazo= Nos interesa hacerlo realidad=

Mi juego era un juego online de primera persona, de guerra actual, no, no es muy difícil, simplemente acomodamos las cosas para que por equipo hubiera un limite de ocho jugadores, y los mapas que pasaban a ser batallas por equipos, como aniquilar, demolición, escolta el cual fue mundialmente famoso por todos los jugadores, puesto que este modo de juego "Escolta" trataba de lo siguiente.

El equipo enemigo tenia que destruir o inhabilitar el tanque de su contrincante por un periodo de tiempo si en ese tiempo evitan que el tanque llegue al destino ganaran y la ronda volverá a empesar a dos de tres, rotando el juego para que se cambiaran de atacantes a defensores. De llegar el tanque a su destino la ronda se ganaría y se rotaria el juego.

Por este juego se me conoció por primera ves en todo este basto mundo ya que nunca espere que fuera un juego que muchos jugaran, Por loque se me dio un ascenso y yo estaría a cargo de actualizar… mantener el juego lo mas que se pueda, y como lo hice? Nuevos mapas, armas que recordaba de mi mundo y las colocaba ahí en ese juego. Claro que ponía armas que solo se compraban con dinero real armas que los volveria "Mejores" jugadores pero el juego lo hice de tal forma que nunca importara el arma que se lleva si no quien es el que la porta y dispara. Era quizás por esto que el juego le encantaba a muchos además de ser un juego simple.

Podías escalar de rangos conforme jugabas mientras mas alto fueras tenias la oportunidad de jugar con personas de tu mismo rango y si ganabas se te daban recompensas mayores.

Muchos perdían agrito que las hambras participaran en este juego… yo por iniciación del juego solo ponía machos furrys en el juego, en cuanto a la petición la aceptamos pusimos un personaje TEMPORAL de hembra, el cual solo lo conseguías por días comprándolo, porque no hacerlo como avatar? Porque conozco bien la sociedad Gamer y se que muchos machos harían cuentas que fueran hembras. Lo se, ya lo he hecho yo también.

Xyzxzyzxyzxyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxyzxzyxzyxzyxyzxyzyxzyxzyxzyxyxzyxxyxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyz

En mis salidas con mis amigos, me tope con mi tercera y penúltima hembra… era un dia que nos habíamos ido al bar de siempre, con todas las buenas intenciones yo me había dirigido a traer los packs de cerveza y fue justo ¡ahí! Donde la mire.

No se si preocuparme o alegrarme, puesto que había precisamente un pokemon frente a mi la reconocería donde fuera ya que ese pokemon nunca faltaba en mi equipo por muy inmaduro que suene a mis años, era una Serperior estoy seguro de ello, los colores verdes y dorados de su vertido además de su hermosa figura le daban un hermoso ver, ojos color rojo carmesí, por si lo piensas no… de la mitad de sus cintura para abajo no era el de una serpiente, aun que debería porque soy muy fanático de las serpientes además de ser mi segundo animal favorito.

Pese a eso me fue bastante bien su semblante parecerá serio pero no lo es del todo, es animada y notoriamente alegre.

Decir que no me enamore de ella es mentir pero lo hice lo justamente lo que hice esa misma noche fue robarle un beso.

¿?: Jhm Jhm=Rio levemente= ¿un beso en la primera cita?=Dijo algo sonrojada= No soy precisamente alguien que valla deprisa. O sencilla.

Yo: entonces... Vamos a un buen ritmo te parece?

Su nombre era Ziria, nuestra relación fue lenta tal y como ella quería, mas sin embargo tenia un poco de cuidado estos días de salir con ella pues hacer unos meses recibí la noticia que la Ahora capitana Kiara había llegado de regreso a la ciudad. Cosa que me preocupaba ya que hasta ahora se que no me ah olvidado puesto que incluso recibo algunas cartas de ella incluso llamadas. Aun que es entendible ya que gracias a ella, pude obtener un poco de acceso a su armamento para la creación del juego que hice, al igual que los tanques.

Zira era bastante cariñosa, me esperaba cuando la conocí un semblante serio y frio, creo que por ser serpiente, pensé eso, pero no fue problema acostumbrarme a su presencia, ella trabajaba como abogada cosa que me preocupaba por mi buena suerte al terminar con chicas solo espero que sea un final en el cual no tenga que dar la mitad de mis pertenencias claro si es que me caso.

Zira: Fausto… ¿E-Es absolutamente necesario?=Dijo tímida mientras asomaba su hermosa cara por el borde de la puerta= no es que no me guste el agua es solo que me apena un poco…

Eran días festivos en la ciudad y unos amigos del trabajo y Samanta me invitaron a ir con ellos a un parque temático, me pareció buena idea después de todo además estos días han sido un poco calurosos.

Yo: Venga Zira, que no te de pena.

Samanta: Si es solo cuestión de sentirse segura=dijo amable=

Zira: De acuerdo…=Dijo no muy convencida=

Para cuando Zira salió del vestidor, prácticamente había quedado con la boca abierta mientras trataba en balde de tener una erección, por tres razones aun que son solo dos pero los senos cuentan por dos y la caderas por una.

Samanta:=Le tapo los ojos al humano= Te ves bastante bien. Aun que creo que esa copa te queda pequeño.

Zira: Era la mas grande que tenían=Dijo algo apenada mientras se acercaba a los dos= F-Fausto…

Yo: Dile que me quite su mano…=Señalo la mano de la zorra=

Dos grandes razones evitarían que yo estuviese en desacuerdo con Zira y creo que sabran cuales ¿verdad? Si en efecto el ser abogada y poder demandarme por acoso sexual… aun que también sus enormes senos lo evitan y hacen que merezca la pena.

Yo: Te queda bastante bien=Dijo una vez que la mano de Samanta dejo de estar presente=

Zira:=Sonrió algo tímida =Gracias

Si, es cierto que como hombre soy muy pervertido pero que hago? Es lo mio… y como muchos. Pese a eso nuestra relación era bastante buena, los primeros meses fueron los mejores que pude haber pasado con ella, tanto por su buen cocinar, como su buen busto digo gusto, por la música y artes. Era muy amante de los libros de eso pude darme cuenta.

Lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de su cuerpo no me fijaba del todo por eso si no por algo que ati te sorprenderá… era que ella le agradaban los videojuegos y como mi casa la convertí casi en un Arcadia donde los videojuegos van primero esto hizo que sus ojos brillaran como una niña.

Zira: No es justo…=Dejo el control de lado= haces trampa.

Yo: Trampa? Pero si eh ganado justamente.

Zira: NO HICISTE TRAMAPA=Reprocho haciendo pucheros= Conocías que personaje escocer para vencer al mío…

Yo: Claro que Noooo.

Ella me callo la boca cuando puso los créditos del juego y mostro que en el lugar en el cual dice "Administradores de comandos de juego" aparecía mi nombre completo a lo que yo argumente.

Yo: Oh vamos en solo un juego.

Era lo malo de ella no sabia perder, es entendible esto puesto que todos preferimos ganar, y demostrar que somos los mejores pero no es para que se lo tome enserio. Esto en muchos juegos que pierde pero fuera del área de los juegos ella es sumamente buena.

Yo: Venga…=La abrazo= sabes aun queda algo de tiempo antes de que te llamen al juicio. Revancha?

Zira: Si pero…=Dijo de manera seductora= quiero la revancha de anoche.

Yo: Jajaja, enserio no te gusta perder verdad?

Zira: ¡Sabias muy bien que soy muy sensible cuando juegas con mi cola! Además mi cuerpo se vuelve sensible después de un baño…=Dijo algo sonrojada=

Yo: no es mi culpa… pero…=Bajo levemente el cierre de la chaquete que la serpiente tenia= no puedes negar que no te gusto.

Zira: Porque siempre tienes que jugar con ellas… parece que las prefieres mas que ami…

Yo: Te demostrare lo equivocada que estas…=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios=

Las cosas no podían salir mal, estábamos bastante felices con nuestra vida, a ella le iba bien y a mi también, mi trabajo pedia tiempo y lo daba, pero fuera de eso no parecía para que le molestara a Zira, ella podía entender cuando necesitaba tiempo para el trabajo, el problema ahora yacía en que comenzaba a ser un poco… posesiva conmigo, había días en los cuales no estaba con ella por estar con mis amigos, incluso aveces tenia que mentirle porque ella prefería mucho que estuviese con ella ya sea porque no tenia muchas cosas que hacer o por que le agradaba mi presencia.

Incluso algunas veces como mencione le mentía.

Zira: Fausto… =Llamo desde su celular= ¿llegaras a mi casa?=Dijo algo tierna=

Yo: Zira lo siento pero aun estamos atareados para los trabajos que tenemos que entregar para el siguiente y necesitamos también buscar a la modelo que hara el personaje principal del juego, me temo que no podrá ser esta vez.

Zira: ¿Enserio?=Dijo algo triste= seguro que no quieres venir.

Yo: Lo lamento será para la siguiente.

Colgaron ambos los teléfonos… Fausto en ese momento se encontraba justamente afuera de una habitación, al poco tiempo entro y noto a un tigre, un lobo, y un león jugando en unas laptops el juego que había hecho el.

Yo: ¡Ya llegue chicos!=Dijo feliz mientras tomaba su audífonos y se acomodaba para jugar con ellos= A tomar por culo a estos amateurs.

Al principio mis escapadas funcionaban, pero Zira comenzó a sospechar y… como ya mencione a ella le gustan los videojuegos, y un dia que trate de pasar desapercibido…

Zira: ¿ya mero acabas amor?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: ¿Si te dijera que me falta tiempo? Ahora mismo…=Me interrumpió=

Zira: En serio porque… actualmente estoy conectada porque estoy jugando tu juego y te veo conectado junto a tus amigos…

Mi reacción fue escalofriante, mi mente pensó por unos momentos "El diablo" quede petrificado además de que esperaba que en cualquier momento que ella estallara en enojo cosa que no tardo en hacer.

Zira: Sabes si no quieres estar conmigo solo tienes que decirlo, no estarme ocultándome las cosas.

Me molestaba un poco el hecho que siempre quiera que yo este con ella, la quiero pero esto es muy excesivo, también creo que estarán de acuerdo en que a veces uno se cansa de siempre ver a alguien, además no tenia razones para verla, siempre me quedaba sin temas de conversación y siempre hablaba del trabajo que hacia puesto que muy pocas veces salía con mis amigos. Y era algo que quería hacer estos últimos días. Entenderán mi situación o eso espero…

Zira llegaba hacer un poco exasperante, además lo que me salvaba en nuestra relación era que le llamaran para ponerla al tanto de un nuevo caso que ella tendría, y yo como cual pajarito fuera de la jaula, parobechaba para ir con mis escasos amigos, los cuales se burlaban de que yo estuviese con alguien quien "Me aprieta la correa" es cierto y sea un poco injusta conmigo pero, también ella no tiene mucho tiempo pues su trabajo le exige algo de tiempo adicional. Incluso me han tocado días vela con libros encima de leyes para un solo caso, y no duerme hasta ya pasada la media noche.

Apartándonos de eso, Zira y yo tuvimos una charla con respecto a su actual comportamiento tan restrictivo, ella estuvo de acuerdo y acepto un tanto… como decirlo… "bien", ya que aun asi a veces cuando salía con mis amigos siempre llamaba pasa saber a que hora acabaría para ir con ella. Cosa que realmente me molesto a la larga.

Un buen dia… era mi descanso y que mejor que pasarme ese dia en mi casa solo, Y decidi en la noche quedarme viendo películas de furrys que vareaban desde románticas hasta cómicas y sanguinarias, no había nada que evitara que yo pasara todo el dia dormido, y me despertara hasta ya entrando el medio dia.

Zira: Oye cariño…=Llamo desde su teléfono= ¿Estarás des ocupado este día?=Miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 7:48 de la mañana=

Fausto: Tengo dia libre y pensé en dejarlo como descanso Zira… de hecho me desvele y quisiera dormir un poco mas…

Zira: Entiendo, oye quieres que salgamos mas tarde o…

Fausto: No quisiera la verdad, estos últimos días he estado terminando tarde del trabajo y bueno entenderás como estoy ahora…

Zira: Claro, es frustrante terminar tarde del trabajo querido… bueno saldré a un juicio si cambias de opinión por favor llámame.

Tan rápido colgó el teléfono, me acomode en la cama y me dispuse a dormir plácidamente de no ser por el sonido nuevamente de mi teléfono celular… estaba a nada de tirar el celular para que dejara de sonar pero recordé lo mucho que me costo y que no tenia respaldados los números telefónicos de todos mis contactos por lo cual me abstuve de hacerlo, al contestar reconoci la voz de alguien que no había visto hace tiempo.

Kiara: H-Hola Fausto, me dijo Samanta que, hoy es tu dia libre… quisiera que vinieras con nosotras al restaurante de Le Fleur con nosotras. Estaremos en el parque central a las dos de la tarde.

Fausto: ¿Tengo que?=Dijo desganado=

Kiara: ¿A caso te pregunte?=Dijo divertida= A las dos de la tarde que no sete olvide ¿vale?

Cuando Kiara regreso, supe que se disculpo con Samanta de lo ocurrido hace unos años, entre ellas, a lo que Samanta mas por no querer verse mal conmigo acepto las disculpas de Kiara, y hasta el momento se han llevado un poco bien, incluso puedo admitir que no es la misma Kiara que conozco y eso espero, que ella haiga cambiado para mejor.

Zira había terminado su juicio hace media hora y llevaba consigo su portafolio, caminaba a paso lento por las calles del centro de la ciudad, escuchando los autos y las conversaciones de la gente, poco tiempo paso hasta que a lo lejos diviso al único humano en todo el parque Central, no le fue difícil identificar a Fausto, quien vestia de camisa de botones de color negro y pantalón de mezclilla azul, Zira se mostro un poco confundida pues el le había dicho que permanecería en Casa, lo único que impidió que ella ce acercara y lo vigilara desde una distancia prudente fue ver a alguien…

Y fue literalmente a una Zorra que ella conocía como Samanta, sabia que era amiga de Fausto, pero algo mas fue que miro a una canina la cual al acercarse a Fausto lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y darle un beso, corto cosa que realmente puso en alerte a Zira, quien comenzaba a cercarse cuando mire el siguiente acto del humano y este fue, que comenzó a acariciar el cuello y el pecho de la canina y esta solo se dejaba hacer mientras su cola se movia mostrando clara alegría.

Kiara: Que bueno que pudieras venir.

Tanto Kiara como Samanta llevaban vestidos elegantes un tanto ajustados por lo visto, el de Samanta era de color rojo carmesí mientras que el de Kiara era de color azul oscuro, pero lo que me hizo reaccionar y recordar lo estúpido que fui al no avisarle fue…

Zira: ¿Fausto?=Dijo extrañada= Dijiste que estarías todo el dia en casa=en su interior intentaba de no erepcionar en enojo por la cruel "mentira" que Fausto le había mencionado.

Yo: Bueno resulto que…

Como cual hombre en apuros, lo primero que hizo fue poner sus manos en los hombros de Samanta y Kiara al tiempo que el se iba hacia atrás y las colocaba frente a Zira, como cual escudo temiendo que sea Zira que le haga algo, además que esto no les molestaba ya que sabían que era el humor que Fausto cargaba con el.

Kiara: Y… ¿ella es?=Señalo a la serperior=

Samanta: Ah cierto, Zira. Ella es Kiara, ella es Zira es la actual novia de Fausto.

Kiara: Ya veo.

Yo: Bueno… Contestando a tu pregunta Zira…=Señalo a ambas hembras=

Samanta: Le pedimos a Fausto que viniera al parque central para ir a comer.=Dijo con simpleza mientras mostraba una amigable sonrisa=

Kiara: Si, después de todo, como hoy es su dia libre que mejor para poder festejar su cumpleaños…

Estas palabras resonaron cientos de veces en la mente de Zira quien al escuchar la palabra cumpleaños, sus orejas se agacharon mostrando claramente un nuevo estado de ánimo, estaba tanto apenada, como avergonzada de si misma por olvidar fecha tan importante.

Zira: Dios… Lo olvide por completo…=Pensó para sus adentros=

Samanta: Pero que bueno que nos acompañas ya al menos asi esteremos los cuatro juntos, vengan que nuestra reservación es alas dos.=Dijo alegre=

La actitud de Zira era un poco distanciada, creo que era porque no se acordó de este pequeño detalle, aun que es cierto y no festejo mis cumpleaños desde lo ocurrido con Samanta y Kiara pero la insistencia de ellas fue lo que me hizo aceptar festejar mi cumpleaños, solo espero y no pase nada pero tengo un mínimo de posibilidades porque, al estar una ex y la actual novia lo veo peligroso.

Un consejo… Nunca, PERO NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA. Permitan que su novia y su ex-novia, se encuentren, y mucho menos cuando tu actual novia supera con creces en cuanto a cuerpo se refiere a tu ex-novia, se los digo por experiencia, pueden pasar un sinfín de cosas y ninguna les gustara créanme, pueden ocurrir principalmente estas "Conflictos" "Disgustos" "Peleas" y el causante de todo esto "Tu" aun que no hayas hecho nada.

El restaurante era algo elegante, no hubo problema con que nos dieran una mesa para cuatro personas, al estar sentados y después de ordenar y esperar la comida…

Kiara: y díganme ¿como les ha ido a los dos?=Pregunto algo curiosa=

Zira: La verdad bastante bien, a pesar de que últimamente hemos estado en unos pequeños problemas.=volteo a mirarme= mas que nada falta de comunicación.

Y esa fue una indirecta y muy bien directa hacia ami.

Kira: Jhm jhm… es normal de las parejas tener problemas descuida=Dijo en tono un poco burlón= Verán que podrán superarlo.

Kiara: Se que asi será, a pesar de todo… ye hemos pasado por este pequeño problema.=Abrazo el brazo del humano= ¿Verdad?... pero en parte puede ser mi culpa ya que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, y el poco que tengo lo aprovecho para estar con el, y vieras que no lo desperdiciamos.=Dijo en un tono juguetón pero burlón, dando a entender al sexo cosa que la canino noto y supo identificar=

Kiara: Ya veo.=Se cruzo de brazos= oye quisiera mencionarte un par de cosas.

El mesero llego y nos dejo la comida, Kiara y Zira seguían su conversación mientras comían por nuestra parte Samanta y yo solo conversábamos de lo que nos esperaría en el trabajo hasta que nuestra atención paso hacia ellas porque la discusión comenzó a tornarse un poco agresiva puesto que las discusiones fueron de lo que hacían y no conmigo prácticamente me sentí un objeto en ese momento.

Kiara: Pues déjame decirte que no ocupe de "Tus atributos" como tú dices para que el me invitara a salir.

Zira: Pues pienso yo que mas bien lo hizo por lastima nini.

Yo: =Le susurro a Samanta= que es nini? Ni estudia y ni trabaja o que?

Samanta: =Le susurro al oído= Ni seños ni nalgas.

De donde vengo hay un código de mujeres como de hombre… el código de un hombre es NUNCA en una pelea golpearnos en la entrepierna y de una mujer es no despreciar lo de las demás y claramente como yo conozco a ambas, se que ambas detestan perder, que ninguna tiraría la toalla hasta ver a una perdedora, esto me ponía nervioso como la pelea continua.

Kiara: Pues prefiero mil veces mi cuerpo que tener unos senos de una vaca lechera=Dijo enojada pero volteo a ver a tras a una vaca la cual solo frunció el seño algo molesta= Disculpe no se ofenda.

Pararlas era inútil por mas que Samanta y yo las calmáramos ambas se exaltaban y no faltaba mucho para que ambas dejaran ver una escena en medio del restaurante, tan rápido como pude pedí la cuenta y Samanta y yo terminamos pagando para irnos pero.

Kiara: ¡Entonces ahora que lo sabes que se siente saber que alguien que tiene mucho menos que tu consiguió a tu hombre mucho antes que tu!=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Zira:!que malos gustos tenia es todo! Yo al menos.=Lo tomo del brazo poniéndolo a un lado suyo= Se complacerlo como se debe.

Kiara: Grrr=Gruño levemente= Dudo si quiera tengan el mismo desempeño que cuando el estaba conmigo y lo digo porti=La señalo= ya que para tener resistencia hace falta ejercicio cosa que creo y no conozcas.

Zira: ¡Insinuas que soy gorda!

Kiara: ¡NO!=Le corrigió= insinuó que no aguantas lo mismo que yo con el.

Yo: En eso te doy la razón.=Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza=

Zira: ¿!EH!?=Miro extrañada al humano=

Kiara: ¡JA!=Se burlo= que mas prueba quieres, a pesar de no tener lo mismo que tu, soy mejor hembra que tu.

Zira: ¡al menos puedo darme mas gusto a el en lo que quiera a diferencia de ti!=Dijo poniéndose frente a la pastor alemana, tal fue el punto que los senos de ambas chocaron mostrando claramente la gran y enorme diferencia de ambas= sin mencionar que anteriormente casi me envían ¡a mi! La demanda por parte de Samanta por lo que le hiciste por andar de Celosa en Celo.

Y es asi como otro cumpleaños se fue al demonio. Y esta vez a causa de dos… ahora si no se a quien echarle la culpa pero tenia que hacerlo.

Yo: todo es tu culpa=Señalo=

Samanta: ¿y porque mia?

Yo: tengo que culpar a alguien déjame…

Dos cosas… la pela yo mismo la declaro en empate, pues ambas tras un pequeño enfrentamiento quedaron noqueadas, prácticamente tanto Samanta como yo nos toco aguantar la vergüenza de este suceso… una ambulancia termino por llegar, para llevar a ambas al hospital donde de hecho pasarían varios días internadas.

Pensaba que Kiara había cambiado pero debo admitir que lo hizo, si fuera la Kiara anterior, Zira, habría estado en el hospital desde mucho… PERO MUCHO, antes de que todo esto se desenvolviera… como pude me las arregle para vitarlas a ambas pero par mi mala suerte ambas estaban en el maldito mismo cuarto Ziria tenia una venda en la cabeza, y en el brazo derecho, mientras que Kiara, una venda en todo su pecho y abdomen. Podría decir que le fue un poco bien, porque pelear contra un pokemon a mi me queda mas que claro que debería llevarse una medalla de oro por tal logro.

Zira y Kiara: Fausto…=Dijeron alegres por parte de quiara sus orejas se irguieron ya que su cola estaba oculta bajo las sabanas=

Yo: El doctor me dijo que les darán de alta para mañana…=Les dejo una flor a cada una, pero termino suspirando de madre pesada= Estoy tan decepcionado de ambas… vean que verme como un objeto no es algo que me gustara, mucho menos el escándalo que ambas hicieron en plena calle sin mencionar que el dueño del restaurante no quiere que ustedes entren.

Ambas acacharon la mirada muy deprimidas y tristes, además de que las orejas de ambas se fueron hacia atrás.

Zira y Kiara: Pero…=Dijeron ambas pero las interrumpió el humano=

Yo: No hay pero que valga las dos… tu Kiara, entenderás por que te lo digo, Zira es mi novia, por ende debería estar de su lado=A lo que la susodicha solo mostro una sonrisa pero se borro al ver la mirada firme del humano= Pero tampoco apruebo tu comportamiento Zira, ambas parecían una crías recién nacidas peleándose por la atención.=Se cruzo de brazos algo molesto=

Zira: P-Pero querido… Tampoco era justo que…=La interrumpió=

Yo: A eso voy…=Miro a la pastor Alemana= No debías meterte de esta forma en la relación Kiara,=Ella bajo la mirada un poco apenada= se los juro miedo me daba meterme y interrumpir su discusión por dos razones… Tu=Señalo a la canina= Eres una militar y claramente me dejarías fuera de combate…=Miro a la Serperior= y de ti… tengo que decir algo que no sepas?

Kiara: N-no por mi terminen Fausto… fue solo…

Zira: Disgusto…Molestia…

Kiara: Y celos… nuevamente…=Dijo triste y apenada=

Yo:=Suspiro cansado= Solo vine a decirles que saldré de viaje… y no regresare hasta varios años.

Zira: ¿T-Tienes que?=Dijo triste=

Yo: Si, me asignaron a un grupo para la elaboración de un juego para la nueva consola que esta por salir… OverFurrys se ha vuelto muy popular y quieren que personalice yo mismo el juego para hacerlo Online, además que estare ahí para supervisar otros juegos y si todo marcha bien me tocara estar a cargo del grupo de las compañías Americanas…

Zira: Y que pasara con nosotros…

Yo: Una relación a distancia no es factible, ya lo intente…

Zira: P-Pudiese ir contigo?

Yo: Tu sabrás pero tengo entendido que tu tienes cosas que hacer aun aquí… además el caso en el que ahora estas. Ademas quisiera mas que nada en el mundo apartarme de todo esto… Estoy cansado, tanto de su comportamiento como de esto.

Enfermera: Disculpe pero la hora de visitas termino.

Yo: Bueno hasta luego….=Salio de la habitación acompañado de la enfermera=

Zira: No es justo…=Se limpio las lagrimas=

Kiara: Perdona… En serio lo siento…

Zira: Lo dudo…=Desvió la mirada=

xzyzxyzxyzxyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxyzxyzyxzyxzyZXYXYZXZYYZXyyxyxyzxyxyxzyzyYYXYyYXYYyxzyZYXzyxYXyxzYXyxYZXzyxzYXyxzy

Este trato que me ofrecieron los altos mandos me daba mucha ventaja, y algo que no podía desaprovechar para nada, en cuanto hice maletas tome el primer avión que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino, quien diría que este mundo conserva las naciones, países y toda la geografía de mi mundo.

Altavoces: Pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor dirigirse a la puerta por el pasillo 32-A

Altavoces: Señor Roling por favor en presentarse en sala siete.

Me había dirigido a Japon, aquí tendría mi equipo el cual me ayudaría a crear el nuevo sistema de juego para OverFurrys.

¿?: ¿Señor Fausto?

Era un lagarto, o dinosaurio la verdad no sabria identificarlo pero parecía un velociraptor de traje negro, este se inclino un poco el típico saludo japonés que mostraba respeto y al igual que el lo hizo para no faltar al respeto.

¿?: Soy el señor Kinwu… represento a la compañía que lo mando a llamar.

Yo: Un gusto… espero y no le importe pero quisiera ir a descansar, el viaje fue casi de un dia.

Kinwu: Entiendo perfectamente señor… Venga, lo llevare a su departamento, no se preocupe por los gastos, la compañía se encargara de eso mientras permanece aquí con nosotros.

Deveria viajar mas seguido aquí no creen?

Yo: Muchas gracias.

Japon lo conocía por libros, revistas, y internet, y siempre soñaba con visitarlo y ahora que estoy aquí nada podrá detener mi avance, incluso algunos Furrys me reconocían, ya que mi juego de armas también había llegado hasta este lado del charco. Mi departamento era sumamente hermoso, una gran sala, cocina habitación y baño, todo con lujo de detalle sobre todo, con el tono de romanticismo que tanto me agrada.

Kinwu: Si ocupase algo solo llámeme y vendré, su horario de trabajo será de las siete de la mañana a dos de la tarde. Que tenga un buen dia. Y recuerde no se preocupe por los gastos nos encargaremos de eso.=Se retiro inclinándose un poco=

Mi rutina no era la gran cosa, Kinwu venia por mi y me regresaba a casa, ya después de unos meses me aprendi el camino de regreso y comencé a tener paseos por la ciudad, ocasionalmente recibía llamadas de Esmeralda, Samanta, y Kiara, quienes llamaban solo para ver como estaba, eso la verdad me alegraba bastante el dia pues eso me animaba ya que me hacia darme cuenta que a pesar de que no tengo a mi familia… tengo a gente que si le importo aquí… pero un dia recibí una llamada de Zira quien lo hacia por el mismo motivo, saber como me encontraba.

Zira: H-Hola Fausto…=Dijo algo tímida por su telefono= ¿Te ha ido bien ahí?

Yo: No podría estar mejor…=Dijo mientras comía sushi mientras usaba un manos libres para contestar= Puedes creer que este comiendo comida japonesa en japon?... =Miro al mesero= Tráigame otra ronda…y tu Zira como has estado?

Zira: Bien gracias, recién termine mi caso y ya me asignaron a otro… Fausto quería decirte… lo… Lo siento.

Yo: ¿Porque?=Dijo extrañado mientras tomaba un refresco=

Zira: Por lo que paso… tanto entre tu y yo… y lo ocurrido con Kiara y yo…

Yo: Aja…

Zira: No te acuerdas verdad?

Les sere honesto no tengo idea de lo que hablar ya que como mencione suelo ser algo olvidadizo y mas cuando se trata de enojos, pero recién me cayo el balde de agua comprendo.

Yo: Tranqui Zira, Ta olvidado… por otro lado que ya te animaste a salir con alguien?

Zira: Bueno… no precisamente. Me preguntaba si tu… bueno podríamos volverlo a intentar cuando llegaras.=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Yo: No se Zira no lo tomes a mal pero… de momento no ando con interés de salir con nadie. Y si no me crees… Kiara me pregunto lo mismo.

Zira: Entiendo…

Yo: No te sientas mal, busca a alguien… Bueno un gusto Zira, gracias por llamar.

Es cierto y quizás me deprimía un poco el hecho de haber terminado de esa forma con Zira, pero ahora ustedes no me mentirán… Primero uno antes que los demás y mas cuando se trata de trabajo y es lo que te mantiene.

Paso el tiempo y el grupo que me toco liderar estaba adelantado quizás y terminábamos el juego antes de lo esperado, sin embargo esta esperanza se perdió cuando tuvimos que conseguir Modelos para los personajes, muchos de ellos fisicoculturistas, modelos y algunos militares de alto rango, solo para poner su presencia en el juego, no era difícil pero el problema fue cuando llego una Modelo Hembra la cual seria la causa de que nos atrasaramos, entiendo y muchos les agrade… No los culpo es hermosa tanto en cuerpo como su actitud.

La verdad desconozco su raza y su especie pero la verdad era muy bonita, pero algo que no se toleraba era que todo el equipo intentara en horas de trabajo coquetear con ella y encima trataras de pasarse con ella, yo junto al presidente detuvimos esto y asignamos a todos estos al grupo ambientación y audio video, el presidente estuvo un poco orgullose de mi comportamiento pero lo hice mas que nada porque nos estábamos atrasando y el presidente me pagaría mas si lo terminaba antes de la fecha limite.

Por si esto no fuera poco, la Modelo enojada como cual fiera en Celo, me regaño diciendo que esto lo había hecho adrede.

(No describiré a la chica esta en la portada del fic)

¿?: Sabes no era necesario que llamaras al jefe…=Desvio la mirada mientras tomaba asiento en una silla= podrían perder el trabajo.

Yo: Estamos aquí para trabajar no para coquetear…=Abrio una laptop= fue del horario que hagan lo que quieran.

¿?: Ja… Tengo el leve presentimiento que solo los corriste para que fueras solo tu el que me viera.=Dijo llevándose sus manos a su cintura mientras fruncía el seño=

Yo: Aja… Cual es tu nombre…

¿?: No me conoces?=Dijo extrañada= La verdad no lo puedo creer.

Yo: No pongo mucha atención a las modelos…

¿?: Eso se nota.

Yo: Oh perdón, participaste en miss univerdo verdad?

¿?: Claro que participe.

Yo: Y ¿ganaste?=Arqueo una ceja=

¿?: N-No pero..=La interrumpí=

Yo: Entonces sabrás que la única importante es la del primer lugar que por cierto era una Loba de Mexico llamada Lizbet… Tu nombre por favor señorita.

¿?: =Suspiro= Lin De la Freur.

Yo: Perfecto… Bueno, creo que solo quedara seguir con los procesos de animación y crear tu Avatar, ya decidiste que traje usaras?

¿?: =Sonrió pícaramente= El que ves querido.

Yo: Vale… Shao, acompaña a la señorita Lin, para crear el Avatar.

Estos meses de trabajo solo hicieron que comenzara a ponerle cada vez mas atención a Lin, eventualmente temine invitándola a salir y cuando los del trabajo se dieron cuenta de esto muchos estaban disgustados por que pensaron que yo los había hechado por querer tenerla solo para mi… en parte tienen razón la quería solo para mi MUAHAHAHAHA, Fuera de eso fue mas que nada porque no hacían caso al trabajo como debían. Por lo cual tenia que hacer algo.

Lejos de lo que yo esperaba, Lin fue quien me invito a mi a salir con ella, acepte con mucho gusto, después de todo… que mejor que dar un paseo por japon, las maravillas que no veía, espectáculos de hologramas era lo que mas me dejaba sorprendido.

Lin: Verdad que es espectacular?=Volteo a verlo=

Yo: Me sorprende de hecho… Creo que hare Yugioh aquí.

Lin: ¿Como?

Yo: Nada divague.

Los museos, restaurantes, tiendas, todo lleno de furris y de cosas que llamaban la atención, nuestra primera parada fue un restaurante de comida Chica ¡en Japon! La verdad era que me agradaba mucho esta comida sobre todo usar los palillos chinos era un gusto que tenia desde niño chiquito…

Yo: ¿Asi que modelo eh? =Hablo primero=

Lin: Si=Se sonrojo= pero antes de eso había estudiado y terminado la carrera de Enfermeria, además que soy dibujante.

Yo: ¿asi que eres artista?

Lin: Asi es oye… cual es tu color favorito?

Yo: Color primario… Azul. Y el tuyo?

Lin: =Sonrió= Color primario, el rojo.

Yo: Lo noto. Dime…=Sonrio pícaramente= ¿Quieres hacer purpura?

Lin: Uno muy… espeso.=Dijo mientras le daba un beso=

Nuestra relación se dio a conocer por ¡TODOS! Los malditos sistemas comunicativos fueron los primeros en comenzar a molestar, y lo que hice fue levantar una orden para que pudieran dejar nuestra relación en privado ya que detesto mucho esto, además que no les pareció suficiente poner en las noticias mundial "Creador famoso de videojuegos sale con modelo" eso y mil cosas mas temas salieron y yo solo tuve que aguantarlos, me llegaban solicitudes para que hablara en cámara y yo solo hacia esto (..I.. n_n ..i..) incluso me querían pagar pero yo daba un no como respuesta era una relación y es justo que respeten la privacidad y encuanto mi orden fue tomada en cuenta por un juez esos pajareros dejaron de molestar.

Fueron dos años… Dos años y la relación con Lin fue una de las mejores, no peleábamos era ella la mujer que esperaba, Linda, Amable, Comprensiva, Amorosa, Cariñosa y por ciento para nada celosa pero sobre todo… Mi futura esposa. La cual todos quisieran tener.

Lin: ¿Hoy nos vamos verdad?=Dijo ayudándome a empacar=

Yo: Asi es… el juego fue puesto a la venta ayer y mi acenso fue verificado. Solo queda llegar, instalarnos y…=La abrazo por la espalda dándole un beso en el cuello= pasar tiempo solo para nosotros.

Lin: =Sonrio= Oye…=Dijo en tono tierno= Faltan cuatro horas para nuestro vuelo… Dime amor… que quieres hacer.=Dijo lujuriosa=

Yo:No se tu…=La tomo de la cadera= pero quisiera darme gusto contigo.

Lin: Y yo contigo. Venga cariño.

En cuanto se enteraron de Lin, cuando llegue a la ciudad, tanto Samanta, Esmeralda (Quien había regresado hace un año a la ciudad) Kiara y Zira y mis escasos amigos de la compañía que ahora ya eran mas y incluso los ejecutivos los cualesde ves en cuando me invitan o los invito a las "juntas" que consistían en beber cerveza hasta caer al suelo.

Zira fue la mas afectada, puesto que ella aun quería algo conmigo pero como le mencione… tenia que haber buscado a otro… yo estaba apunto de comprometerme con Lin y un dia…

Zira: Asi que…=Caminaba al lado del humano= tu y lin…

Yo: Asi es dime has podido estar con alguien?

Zira:=Negó con la cabeza= No, yo pensaba que...=Suspiro triste= Lo siento. una simple fantasia.

Yo: ¿fantasia? =Suspiro=Mira lo que ocurrio entre nosotros, lo aprecio mucho Zira, pero tienes que aprender a dejar ir tratar de no aferrarte al pasado… lo admito… y quizás, en otras circunstancias,=Rio levemente= hasta me hubiera casado contigo. Pero las cosas que pasaron en japon… bueno, la verdad no podía aferrarme a lo que alguna vez fue.

Zira: Entiendo Fausto… Pero aun crees que. Tu y yo podamos, ser amigos? La verdad es que extraño mucho tu forma de ser con todos.

Yo: =Sonrio amigable= Venga te invito una comida, mi mujer no llega hasta mas tarde a la casa.

Zira: que esta haciendo Lin?=Pregunto curiosa=

Yo: Bueno ya que con nuestro matrimonio en plan… hace sigue haciendo todavía trabajo de modelo, además… trabaja en el hospital de niños.=Dijo un tanto feliz=

Nuestra boda fue una de las… No mejores del mundo pero tampoco la mas común, tubo su encanto… había dejado solo tres lugares vacíos cuando en nuestra ceremonia, cada uno para representar a mi padre, otro a mi madre y el ultimo a mi querida hermana… pero ustedes se preguntaran… ¿Cómo fue que le pediste matrimonio?

Bueno anteriormente había pensado en envitarla a Cenar y darle la sorpresa ahí pero… mi mente decía muy conocido a demás de predecible… tenia que hacer algo diferente, ya que casi tendríamos tres años juntos y quiero que sea algo muy hermoso.

No saben la cantidad de cosas que tuve que hacer para que la compañía de Japon me hiciera el favor de traer un grupo de trabajo para hologramas… pero estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo después de todo… ser presidente de Norte America tiene sus ventajas. Una vez instalado, creamos un pequeño lugar en el parque central donde por las noches se harían espectáculos de hologramas.

Y si… Esa noche de estreno… en el dia había invitado a salir a Lin a un restaurante, después fuimos a un picnic a las afueras de la ciudad… y en muchas ocaciones ella pensaba que me le declararía ahí pero no… y ya por la noche en medio del centro de la ciudad di una señal al grupo de trabajadores y pusieron rápidamente los hologramas… Un espectáculo de luces tan hermoso que me seria imposible describirlo pero lo intentare.

Ver cientos de estrellas fugaces por todos lados, galaxias y nebulosas moverse entre nosotros era como sentir que realmente estábamos en el espacio mismo, la verdad se lucieron los trabajadores de Efectos especiales… casi para terminar llamando la atención de Lin y de todos los precentes… Las estrellas fugaces que eran de colores rojos cosa que le agradaba a Lin, escribieron en letra cursiva "¿Lin te casarías conmigo?" solo para que estas palabras explotaras en un sinfín de estrellas para terminar el espectáculo.

La emoción de Lin era inocultable, ella comenzó a llorar tanto de felicidad como de alegría. Ella termino tumbándome al piso abrazándome con suma fuerza, solo para que ella terminara diciendo.

Lin: Esperaba Ansiosa por la respuesta Fausto=Dijo entre lagrimas de felicidad= ¡Si quiero casarme!

Cartas al aire, rosas al aire y confite al aire que yo me caso.

La ceremonia fue un tanto diferente a lo establecido y estándares humanos puesto que no había precisamente un padre… no es que sea católico pero como se casan aquí es por un método un poco diferente el cual trata legalmente, pero con reglas un poco mas estrictas. Pero respetando a ambos.

Lo único que me abria gustado era que mi familia hubiera estado aquí… que viera hasta donde he llegado… hoy… a mis veintinueve años… me caso con la hembra mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Juez: Y bueno puedes… Como quien dice, besar a la novia=Dijo alegre=

Todos los presentes eran amigos, entre ellos compañeros del trabajo, lo que quera era que muchos vieran mi felicidad y sobretodo fueran testigos de todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar a este punto, en cuanto a Lin… Me alegra y me da un gran honor decirlo… me gusto mucho hacer la hembra mas feliz del mundo en este dia. No escatime gastos yo quería que por ella fuera perfecto. (No les miento quizás cuando me llegue la cuenta de todo me dara un infarto en el codo) pero al final se que todo valdrá la pena estoy seguro de ello.

Tigre; ¡Una foto para los recién casados!=Dijo feliz con otros tres fotógrafos a tras de el=

Fotos en toda la boda, habíamos contratado a personal para que gravara la boda y la misma fista, la cual duro hasta las dos de la mañana, algo que nos gusto mucho fue.

Lin: Venga querido…=Le tomo de la mano= Como en los ensayos, solo partimos el pastel y repartimos=Dijo feliz=

Vendita mi suerte cuando lo hice… solo sentí un fuerte empujón y se los juro conté las manos, diez para ser exactos, para cuando pude despegarme del pastel y escuchar risas tras risas voltee a tras mio y mire justamente a cinco chicas sonriendo muy inocentemente y ellas eran "Esmeralda" "Zira" "Kiara" "Samanta" y "Lin" ¿que hice? Creo que para este punto ya debían adivinar y conocerme.

Samanta: ¡No espera era brom!...=Se limpio el glaseado= Vainilla…

Si total era nuestro pastel que mas da desperdiciarlo aun que mas de la mitad estaba sobre mi, aprobeche para desquitarme con cada una.

Esmeralda: ¡Fausto espera el vestido es nuev!… Ahhh…=Dijo aun riendo= Creo que no lo valio.

En cuanto a Kiara…

Kiara: ¡Esperate, no no!=comenzó a correr=

Algo que me daba bien era el tiro al blanco y lo que hice fue lanzarle un pedazo de pastel el cual la golpeo en la cara,

Kiara: Tonto…

Yo: Tonta.=Dijo con simplesa= en cuanto ati…=Miro con malicia a Zira=

Zira: Vamos Fausto… no estaras enojado.=Dijo tratando se aguantarse la risa=

Quizás me vi muy benevolente con ella, pues lo que hice fue darle tan solo un beso en la mejilla y como estaba cubierto por todo el cuerpo del pastel…

Zira: No si si enojarme o agradecerte.=Dijo sonrojada=

Mi mirada paso hacia Lin, quien solo reia por la situación al igual que todos los precentes, No podía enojarme… si siempre su risa hacia que yo también me riera. Ella a pesar de que estaba cubierto de pastel ella me abrazo y me dio un beso a un a pesar de estar lleno de todo ese glaceado y algo del mismo pan del pastel.

Lin: Perdona.=Dijo divertida= Fui yo la de la idea.

Yo: Te la paso porque tu no corriste como el resto.

En cuanto a la comida y los bailes, la comida era mariscos y pollo, a decisión de todos, yo era alguien de buen beber y créanme que cuando tomaba lo hacia con moderación pero eso no evito que se me subiera un poco pero me mantuve consiente.

En cuanto a los bailes usamos música clásica a petición de Lin, no me molestaba ya que a mi también me gustaba la música clásica, al principio estaba tentado por algo de Rock o música japonesa… LO ADMITO me agrado.

Lin: Sabes…=Lo abrazo mientras bailaban= Un pajarito me dijo que te gusta la bebida.

Yo: tu también lo escuchaste hablar?=Dijo divertido=

Lin: Jajaja, nunca cambies querido.

Yo: Claro que no… Pero sabes… Aun nos queda la luna de miel.=Le susurro al oído=

Lin: Yo también estoy esperando ansiosa

Eventualmente los furris comenzaron a irse, y cuando todo se fueron solo nos quedaba irnos a nuestra Luna de miel. Y créanme pasarla en un crucero hizo que esta boda fuera la mejor de todas… además… los regalos de mis amigas fueron los mejores, deseándome lo mejor con Lin, y sobre todo… les agradesco que hablaran muy bien de mi.

Lin: Dime=Cerro la puerta del camerino= ¿Aun estas para la primera ronda mi amor?

Yo:=Se sentó en la cama= Como no te imaginas.

Ella se sento en mis piernas mientras comenzaba a desvertirse, aquel vestido blanco termino en el suelo, mientras que mi traje igual, yo lo único que quería era hacerla mia una ves mas.

Lin: Te viste muy cruel sabes?... =Recargo su pecho contra el humano= Casarte conmigo para que ya nadie pueda verme o coquetearme.

Yo: Quien dijo que me quería solo para ella durante toda la vida?

Lin: Egoísta=Dijo divertida=}

Yo: y también muy impaciente.=Le quito el sujetador=

Xzyxzyzxyzxyzxyzyzyzxyzyzxyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyzxyzxyzxyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyxzyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyzxyxzyxzyxzyzxyxzyyxzxyzyxz

¿?: Cariño… Te tardaste demasiado.=Comento Lin mientras abria la puerta de un auto deportivo rojo=

Yo: Disculpa… tenia algo que hacer.

Lin: ¿Que es mas importante que nuestro aniversario?=Dijo sentándose en el asiento mientras miraba al humano con algo de curiosidad esperando la respuesta=

Yo: Preparar la sorpresa claro esta.

Lin:=Sonrio= siempre con sorpresas amor…=Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del humano=

Yo: y que lo digas=Coloco una memoria USB en al esterio del autor=

Lin: Tienes que poner presisamente esa música?

Yo: Vamos es rock clásico… Te molesta?

Lin: Me molesta que no le subas al volumen=Dijo haciéndolo=

Yo: =Sonrio= por eso te quiero amor.

Fin.

Historia de fantasia de un humano en un mundo Furry espero y les haya gustado... Comenten para Limon.


End file.
